Cursed Twins
by sotsottan
Summary: An unexpected arrival of a long lost guild member appears after almost a century's time! What will happen? Will the war against Zeref and his elite forces Spriggan 12 becoming easier? WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _Lucy's POV_

Some went to train harder to become stronger. Some stayed behind to make sure everything in the guild went smoothly.

"Lucy, you look tired."

I look up and smile. Erza's face is full of concern. I guess training with her and Juvia really takes a toll on me. Maybe I should rest for today.

"I'm fine. But I guess I will take it easy for today."

"Yes. We can't have anyone sick right now. It's a crucial time for all of us and all of mankind."

"I need a bath. I'll come back later." Then after looking at the guild hall again, I open the door and start my walk back to my apartment.

"Lushi, can I come with you?" Happy flies right in front of me and asks. I tilt my head in confusion, "Why is it? Don't you have to accompany Natsu to train with Gray?"

"But I'm worried about you, Lucy. You don't look good." I guess a little company does not hurt. I nod in agreement and we start our walk back to my apartment. Sometimes it's nice to have Happy's company when Natsu's not around. At least he won't keep on calling me weird.

My apartment can be seen. We make a small talk and laugh whenever Happy mentions about how Natsu always fall down into the river whenever he practices his new moves. Then a loud boom sound can be heard.

"Lucy, watch out!" He slams right into my chest. My bottom hits the pavement with a loud thud. "Happy, be careful!"

"Lucy!" A magical orb surrounds Happy and now he is floating against his own will.

"Happy! Who are you and why do you want Happy?" Looking at the assaulter and getting ready to summon my spirit, the enemy just laughs like crazy.

"I don't really need the cat. But I want to crush Fairy Tail! Prepare to die!"

He is too strong for me! Even I try my best to hit him when I'm in my star dress forms, still it doesn't affect him that much. This pisses me off. Happy is still held captive. Even I grow so much stronger than a year before, I cannot save my nakama alone.

"Is this all you got? Looks like Fairy Tail mages is nothing but a bunch of fools! Prepare to die!"

"No one insults a Fairy Tail mage when her fellow nakama is around." A new voice appears out from nowhere. Before the assaulter has the chance to hit me with his magic, a black magic circle appears below him and his movement becomes sluggish.

"Eh, what happened?" He tries to make another power orb with his hands, but nothing comes out.

"Your magic runs out after I suck it out from you." the owner of the new voice appears, revealing herself. She looks like she is in her late teens, looking like around my age. She is wearing a purple one piece. Her feet are bare but didn't seem to get hurt whenever she walks. Her black hair is practically so long that it reaches the floor, dragging along a little bit.

"Errr, you will pay for this!" The attacker tries to run away but lay face first on the floor when a plant grow out from the ground beneath him and wraps his ankle. "Damn you!"

"Spit out what you have to do with a Fairy Tail mage in broad daylight."

"What if I don't?"

More plants appears underneath the ground. A huge rose with lots of thorns wrapped tightly around the man, making him choke, coughing out blood. I know he should be punished for attacking me but still killing him is not one of my plans.

"Please stop, don't kill him! Just let the council handle him!"

My savior faces me, sighing. Then she release him from all the scary looking plants. The man, who is now covering in blood, faints on the spot. Happy was released from being captive and smash himself into me.

"Lushi! I'm so glad you're okay!" I pat him and turn to my savior.

"Thank you for saving me. But do I know you?"

"..." her face looks like someone just kill her whole family in front of her and mocking her. After a few moments of awkward silence, she opens her mouth and says, "I'm Leafy Sequen, Warrod Sequen's daughter."

I gasp and observer her carefully. She doesn't look like her father at all. Though she did use a magic concerning plants, I guess that's the only thing that she is similar to Warrod.

"I didn't know that he got a young daughter like you. Er what I meant is he is very old, considering he is one of the founder of Fairy Tail and so."

"Aye! I think he is a total old man!"

"What year is it now?"

"X792."

She strokes her chin, obviously thinking about something. She mumbles something to herself, "I can't believe I had such a long timeskip..."

Trying my best to strike more conversation with her to know her better, I open my mouth and ask again, "Do you want to come over to the guild?"

"But aren't your body full of bruises and grime?" I glance at myself. She is right. I should probably get a bath and patch up my wounds. "You are right. I should get back to my apartment and patch myself up."

"Don't need the hassle." Leafy's fingers snapped and I can feel something refreshing entering my body. Almost instantly, my bruises and cuts disappeared, and my magic power is restored!

"Woah! Thank you so much!"

"Anyway, can you do me a favor?" I nod without thinking, agreeing and getting ready for her to voice out her request.

"Can you bring me over to the guild? I need to see the master..."

"Aye!"

I should probably stop hanging with Happy too much. Now even I start to talk like him.

* * *

 _AN: It's been some time since I wrote a multichap. I got this inspiration when I was reading chap 452 when they introduce some members of the Spriggan 12. I think something else must be done at Fairy Tail side where a powerful yet mysterious character appears with a surprising situation and background. In the later chapters, her real identity will be revealed. Don't worry, the title of the story will be heavily related with my OC._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _AN: Thanks for the review. This plot might take longer than the usual stories and one shot that I worked on previously. So I hope that I can persevere until the end. Now here comes chapter 2_

 _Gray's POV_

That flame brain is late!

It's about time for our scheduled training but he is nowhere to be seen. This is not the time to slack off! We have to train so much more to prepare for the war and protect the First!

"Gray-sama, do you see Lucy-san?"

"Juvia? Well I heard Erza mentioned about Lucy going back to her place for a little rest. Why?"

"But Gray-sama, it's been quite some time since! She should be back soon!"

I smile and pat her head, comforting her. She used to shout at Lucy about being her love rival or something all the time. Since we reunited and reform Fairy Tail, her relationship with Lucy increase so much until I admit that I got jealous of them.

As if in cue, the guild door opens and reveals Lucy and Happy. Following them is a mysterious girl. She looks around as if to check out the place. Then Lucy starts to talk with her about some stuff. Maybe she is a client that wants to request some help from us.

"Lucy-san, are you alright?" Juvia heads straight to her and smiles when she hugs her back to show that she's alright. Then Juvia turns to look at the newcomer and asks, "And you are?"

"Aye! She is Leaaafyyy! That perverted tree man's daughter!"

"Happy! You shouldn't say that in front of her! What if she is offended?!"

Most of the guild members stops what they are doing, glance at the group at the entrance. Erza approaches and held out a hand to shake, "I'm Erza Scarlet. Can I know what you need?"

The girl called Leafy by Happy shakes Erza's hand and gives her a smile. I can sense her smile is a bitter one. Maybe something happened to that old Warrod? Still, it's strange to see that old man to have such a young daughter. She looks more like his granddaughter!

"Can I see the master? I have something important to discuss."

"Master! Someone is looking for you!" Mira calls him and goes back to her work at the bar. Then the master comes out from his office at the back. He looks at her from top to bottom and with a perverted blush on his face, he asks, "Are you here to join this guild? You have a nice body!"

"Master! You should stop getting drunk at broad daylight!"

"Being honest is a man!"

"You are the master?" The girl tilts her head, observing him carefully. Did I see it correctly? The master just swallows as if in fear when she is leaning closer to look at his features.

"You look familiar though."

"It is because he is the son of Yury Dreyar, Makarov Dreyar." The first pops out from nowhere and smiles at the newcomer, as though she knows her.

"Master?! Where have you been?! We were looking for you when you suddenly disappeared after Rita passed away once she gave birth to baby Makarov!"

Did I hear it right? The rest of us goes silent. If she said that, meaning she should be as old as the first. In fact, she will be a Fairy Tail member of the first generation.

"I'm sorry. I got cursed and Rita was caught in my black magic. I'm so sorry- but Leafy, you shouldn't be alive until this long. How?" Leafy fidgeting with her fingers, take a deep breath and explains.

"I went for a mission and got thrown into another dimension. I spent 9 months figuring out how to get out from there. The whole place is pitch black. No matter how I try to explore, it will always be pitch black. I can't even see or sense any living soul!" a tear threatens to fall from her eye. Then as if to encourage her to carry on, the first nods.

"Finally, after 9 months of lonely days without being able to see or listen to anything, I finally sense something, something interesting."

"I chase after that very existence. I know that it might be threatening my very life but it should be much better than living my whole life in loneliness."

"Just then, a room appears around me, and a girl that looks exactly like me walks towards me. She is the total replica of myself! Well, except her hair is in white in color."

"We looked at each other, as if she also saw a living being for the first time in that world. Then she started to open her mouth and said this very sentence to me."

"A living being like you shouldn't be here."

"Before I can ask anymore question, I lost my consciousness. Once I woke up, she was gone. Instead, I am in an unfamiliar town."

"Happy that I came back to the living world, I ask around for directions to the guild. And that's how I came to Magnolia. One thing is changed. The year now is 96 years later after I left."

"WHAT?!"

"96 years?"

"Even the spirit world's time is not that absurd!"

I guess other questions can come later. The first then opens her arms and says with a heartwarming tone, "Leafy, welcome home."

She cries, tries to hug the first but since she is a ghost, she cannot really hug her.

"I'm home."

* * *

 _Leafy's POV_

It's going to be a lot to take in. Of course, it's been freaking 96 years later after I escaped from that dark world. The current master, Makarov Dreyar becomes a short old man. The guild hall is now a total crowded place full of lively mages. The barmaid, Mirajane Strauss always put on her bright smile while serving beers to the fellow members. The girl Lucy Heartfilia that I met on the streets fills me in about what had happened during all these years. Then a topless man approaches.

"Leafy is it? Was your father perverted when he was young?"

What's wrong with this guy? He is much more perverted, seeing that he is totally topless.

"Gray, your clothes..."

"Shit! When did I strip?"

"Leafy, ignore him. He has a serious stripping habit."

"I hope it's not contagious." I shudder at the thought where one day, everyone might get infected and strips whenever possible. There goes the health of my eyes.

"Anyway, where's your guild mark?" A blue haired shorty asks with a glint in her eyes. Even Lucy nods and look at me, wanting me to show them.

"Erm, it's a bit embarrassing though."

I stand up, lifting up my dress. The male members starts to drool with hearts in their eyes. Lucy and the girl who asked starts to tremble with blushes on their faces. "Oh stop stop stop! Don't strip just like that!"

To the girl's relief but the guy's disappointment, I stop lifting up once the hem of my dress reaches the bottom of my ass cheek. Then I point to my guild mark which is situated right below it, showing them.

"Here. A black Fairy Tail mark."

"How come your mark is at that kind of place?"

"When I was small, I used to run around the place bare naked."

"EHHHH?!" Obviously, they're having a wild imagination in their heads.

"Then when I receive my guild mark, my father just stamp it here without questions while I was still struggling not to wear anything."

While they are asking me more questions about my father, a loud voice can be heard way from the entrance.

"Stripper! Where were you?! I've been waiting for an hour!"

"You are the one saying we meet at the guild before going to our training spot, flame brain!"

"What?! That was yesterday, you ice freak!"

"Stop!" Lucy stops the both of them before they starts laying punches on each other. Then she turns to the new comer who was called flame brain by Gray and pokes his chest, "I heard very clearly that you both will be meeting at the guild before going for your training! Did you seriously just forget about that?"

"What? Lucy, why are you helping that Gray?!"

"I'm not helping, I'm just explaining!"

"Stop it you two! You both just have to fight like an old couple whenever you both meet don't you?"

"We did not!" they both shout back at Gray in unison.

"Natsu, we have new company." Lucy points at me and I just wave back nervously. He eyes me and wave back at me with a huge grin, "Yo! I'm Natsu Dragneel! And you are?"

"Leafy Sequen."

"Aye! She is that perverted tree man's daughter!"

"Stop Happy!"

"Huh, really? Woah then when you got old, you will turn like a tree?"

"Natsu, don't be stupid!"

I laugh nervously at their antics. I play with my hair for a bit and mutters something that I don't easily reveal.

"Well, he and I are not even blood related."

They all turn and face me, staring straight at me. Then the flying blue cat which I thought it's strange to have a cat with blue fur and wings asks me, "If you are not blood related, then why do you call him your father?"

"Warrod adopts her when we found her in the woods one day."

Master Mavis explains while walking straight to us. Then she continues, "We were exploring since the forest nearby our guild have lots of dying trees. Warrod is trying to grow new plants as much as possible. Then we saw a huge tree with just the trunk."

"Then we peered inside it and saw Leafy, crouching inside and looks around 3 years old. We tried to get her to talk but she doesn't remember what happened before she met us. So Warrod kind of adopted her."

They all making a 'o' shaped mouth and Lucy smiles at me, "Well, even if Sir Warrod is not around the guild, you still got us!"

"Yeah, we are nakama and a big family."

"Aye!"

I'm so grateful to them. Then I give them a grin and shouts, "No one is better than Fairy Tail!"

"Yes!"

"Yosh! Fairy Tail is the best!"

Even though I don't get to return back to my timeline, I'm still glad that I met this new generation of Fairy Tail wizards!

* * *

 _AN: That's about it for chapter 2! I'm glad that I can still write without any writer's block for the time being. A mental note to myself, hope to update soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _Leafy's POV_

"So, Leafy, what do you say we form a temporary training team?"

I tear my eyes off from my breakfast and fix my sight on Mira who is right in front of me. Her younger sister, Lissana pops out from nowhere and grins at me, "Yes! It will be so much fun! With Leafy joining us, we will have an even number of members and we can train in pairs!"

"Sure, why not? It's been some time since I go all out."

After I finish up my breakfast that was prepared by Mira herself, we walk straight to the back of the guild building to start our training. I can see other members are already sparring with each other with their abilities. Mavis told me that we are going to have a war again after so many peaceful years and this time we are going to fight against the black mage Zeref himself. It's good to see that everyone in the guild is working hard to train and become so much stronger.

"Okay, Leafy and I will be a pair, Lissana and Juvia, Elfman and Natsu, Gray and Gajeel, and finally Lucy and Levy."

"How about Erza? I don't see her today." Lucy looks around to find the scarlet haired mage but cannot spot her. Mira just smiles, trying to reassure her, "I'm sure she is doing some stuff before coming here. Now, let's start our training with our respective partners!"

"Takeover, satan soul!" Mira activated her takeover. Without wasting anymore time, she slams herself into me and tries to hit me with her punches. I dodge easily and grow a carnivorous plant right from the ground. The plant now is searching for its prey, namely Mira. Mira cut it off easily but it is too late. A magic circle cast around her, ready to suck her magic power dry. Before I can activate it properly, she escapes easily.

A magic circle appears at her hands and she starts to shoot me with her magic. I cast a quick magic to counter the magic blast that dispersed immediately.

"Leafy, you are pretty good! Let's see how this goes."

Mira tries to blast me with a good number of magic circles. I dispel most of them and avoid the rest. Just then I saw an opening and grow a huge cactus right underneath Mira.

There's something strange that happened when Mira avoids my overgrown cactus.

A loud explosion.

That makes everyone of us stop sparring and look at each other.

Natsu's the first one to say it out loud, "Did you all heard that?"

"Of course, you idiot!"

"Come, let's go and take a look."

Following the source of the explosion sound, I feel a strange soul presence. This soul is not like an usual mage's soul. Worries starts to flood my thoughts. What if it is other types of magical beings? What if it's a new type of mage?

"Erza!"

I stand there in shock when I saw Erza lying unconsciously on the guild hall. Most of the furniture are busted. Wendy rushes to Erza's side and cast her healing magic on her. Other members are all lying around like Erza's condition. Then my eyes caught sight of an unfamiliar person at the guild entrance.

"So, this is Fairy Tail? Looks like a group of losers to me." A woman comes strolling inside with a huge group of mages surrounding her. By the look of this, she must be the leader of the gang.

"Who are you, you bastard?" Flames appear on Natsu's fist and he growls. The woman just laughs at his question.

"Don't your parents teach you to be polite when talking with a lady?" she puts her right hand and strokes her lips, as if in deep thought, "Just in case you all really want to know who am I, I will tell you all once and only, so listen up."

She points a finger to herself and announces, "My name's Demaria, the War Princess from Spriggan 12."

Now I know why her soul presence is strange.

It reeks of death.

Mira tries to activate her satan soul and engage in a battle with her but I raise a hand, motioning her to stop. The white haired takeover mage looks at me with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "Why?"

"Leave this to me."

"Oh? Do you plan to fight my army and I alone? I must applaud for your courage. But can you withstand it?" Demaria points at me and shouts, "Everyone, get her!"

A large number of magic circles start to appear around me, and I calmly dispel every single one of them. Two of them lurges themselves at me but both of them got their magic power sucked easily when I planted my magic on them before this. Then soon, the rest of them fall down on the floor gasping for breath while their life force is being sucked out.

"What is this? Well, never mind, I will just do it myself." She reveals her sword and stands in her own fighting stance. I grow roses and cactus beneath her to trap her inside. Without much effort, she swings her sword to cut down my plants.

"As if some little plants can stop me. My sword, which I gladly call it Excalibur, can cut down anything."

"Then can it cut this?" I grow another rose but this time it is coated with diamonds instead. It grows and wraps itself around Demaria. She struggles a bit and tries to cut it down with her self proclaimed excalibur.

"Stop struggle, no one can break it. And do you want me to enlighten you with something I know?" The pissed look on her face worth a lot. Probably more than a person who just lose her most prized possession to someone she hates.

"That 'excalibur' you are using is actually just a fragment of the whole thing. I recalled that I was the one who break it to 12 pieces, and seal each of it individually."

"How could you have sealed it? It was sealed almost a century ago!"

"Exactly." I cannot help but smirk and a realization hits her. She struggles more and shouts at me with incoherent words. I shake my head and tighten the grip on her by moving the diamond rose more.

"Go back and tell your emperor, that if he tries to claim Fairy Heart by his own, he will have to deal with me that can easily seal anything, even his prized demons. Now go!"

With a flick of my fingers, the rose grows more and throws her hard and far towards Alveraz. The others that came with her just lay unconscious on the floor. Then a hand pats my shoulder and I turn.

"Leafy! Don't do that again! You might get hurt more than you anticipated!" I smile. It's been some time since someone really cares for my safety. Since the day I got promoted as a S class mage, even my old friends just abandon me, saying I'm too good for them. Bullshit!

"Thanks, Lucy. At least I'm able to reduce our guild's damage. And everyone of you stood behind me, isn't it? That was enough to fuel my willpower and my heart."

"At least depend more on your nakama, Leafy. We are all going to fight as a whole, as nakamas, as family!" the topless Gray said that and I just point at him, "Where's your clothes?"

"Shit!"

"Everyone, we have trouble!"

We all turn to a flushed face Wendy and she continues, "Erza's condition doesn't look good!"

* * *

 _AN: That's it for this chapter. This might be a bit short as I want to stop at that to create a little more suspense. What happened to Erza? Will she survive the spell that hit her? Stay tuned for the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _AN: Sorry for the late update. I'm not dead yet but I was too busy with work last week. I went to a business trip and I have been working non stop since. Since I'm back I check out the views and reviews on my other stories. Well, thank you all for all the constructive reviews and comments! I know I should work more on my future *ahem* lemon fanfics if I will ever write more. Okay, enough of my ramblings, and please enjoy this chapter._

 _Lucy's POV_

We all rush to the infirmary and Erza is still unconscious. Wendy starts to sob and tries to explain the situation, "I tried my best to heal her but something is wrong. Her life force is depleting too quickly."

Leafy examines Erza and she nods at Wendy, "I know what happened. She got hit by the same type of magic that I used. But instead of just sucking out her magic powers, her own life force is being sucked out as well. And this is a much stronger one." Then she stands straight and reassures us, "Don't worry, I can dispel it. Just give me a few minutes."

She starts to rewrite the magic circle planted on Erza. I look at Natsu worriedly and he grins, "Don't worry Luce. Erza's strong. She will be fine. And Leafy told us she can dispel it."

Mira comes in and confirms with us that all the other members are all right. I sigh in relief and just stare at Leafy blankly while she is rewriting the spell.

"Okay, done." She make way for us and we all crowded around Erza. I sit down on the chair beside her and grab her hand, "Erza, please be okay." Just then, she opens her eyes and blinks.

"Erza, you make us worried sick for a few minutes!"

"Erza, I'm so glad you are okay!"

"Everyone?" She sits up and looks around our relieved faces. Then she smiles in reply, "Thank you everyone. Thanks for saving me again."

"We are nakama. Of course we will help each other."

"Aye!"

"We got trouble!" Warren barges in and we all look at him with puzzling looks. He clears his throat and says, "The attack just now was a distraction! We got thousands of air ship heading to us right now!"

"What? Right now?"

"How will we have enough time to react?"

"Air ship? I can't believe they are coming by air!"

"What should we do?"

"Stop!" Mira shouts and we all stop what we were doing. Then she continues, "Calm down, we should head out and do whatever we can."

"We will divide into groups and act. Now, we need a frontal assault and a ranged assault. Even the sneak assault." I hope that everything will go as planned.

* * *

 _Leafy's POV_

I'm part of the sneak assault team, where we divide among ourselves to smaller groups to make sure our sneak attack on the main fleet of the airships to ensure our sneak attack successful.

Lucy, Levy and I hide in the nearby bushes where the First instructed us to. Once the ranged assault shoots at least half of the fleet and the frontal assault done their role in distracting the enemy forces onto them, then we will start our attack.

"I feel uneasy about this."

"But the First's predictions are always spot on!"

"Levy's right, but we have to keep in mind that we are dealing with the whole Alveraz empire, where even one of them has the power of God Serena, one of the 10 saints."

The airships are approaching and starts to fire around the town. Luckily, the town is long deserted due to us evacuating them last week. A large magic beam appears and shoots down a few of the enemy, that must be Bisca and Alzack of the ranged assault. Then lightning struck down a lot of them, and that must be Laxus's doing.

"Yosh, let's go, I'm fired up!" Natsu shouts and flew off with Happy carrying him to the largest airship of the fleet, and my guess is that is the airship containing the commander of this attack. Not long after him, Gajeel with Lily, Wendy with Carla, Ever, Erza follows him to start their attack.

It feels an eternity waiting, but in reality just a few minutes went by. The largest airship starts to shake violently. I guess they got what they deserved by trying to counter against the frontal assault team.

"That's our cue, get ready, Lucy, Levy!"

They nod with a determined look on their faces. I cast my spell and a large beanstalk grows underneath us, as it grows more, it will be long and high enough to reach the largest airship.

"Woah, it's shaking a lot!"

"Hold on tight, it will grow very fast!"

In no time, we reach the target airship and land inside it. We search around and knock down some of the soldiers inside. We then heard lots of shoutings and fighting from one of the rooms nearby.

"That should be the control room, where the frontal assault team is fighting."

"This is our chance to find the power source of this thing, and if we are lucky, we can take control of the other airships."

"I thought normally the power source will be at the control room?"

"The First predicted that it should be in another separate room. Don't ask me though, even I feel strange."

We run through a series of long winding corridors, reaching a space where it's much darker than other parts of the ship. My guess is we are approaching the power source, even the security around is tighter than usual. Then I can feel something very unusual and before I can react, Lucy shouts at me, "Leafy! No!"

What was that? What does she mean by shouting like that? Before I can open my mouth to reply her, my whole world goes dark.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

I can't believe this!

I mean, we are right inside the enemy airship, so it must be pretty predictable that there will be some kind of magical traps set around to prevent intruders, right? Still, the sight in front of me will definitely gives me nightmare for years.

Leafy, becomes ashes in an instant, after a magic circle activated right in front of her, which she obviously didn't realize it.

"No, no, no!" Levy starts to sob and looks at me with her tears running freely, "Lu-chan, Lu-chan! Leafy just turned into ashes just like that! Not even a proper body!"

"Wahl Icht here, to put judgement on you all fairies!" An odd looking guy with long arms appears and laughs at Leafy's remains, "Oh, I thought I just channel a bit of my magic. So fast becoming ashes?"

"You, you will pay for this!" Levy writes out fire and shoots at him but he just counter it with his hands, "A little fire won't scratch me, you know. Maybe you should do something about giving more power."

I immediately equip to my star dress, taurus form. Then I swing my whip at his arms to restrain him. He easily avoids and shoots a magic beam at me. Levy writes a wall and a wall appears right in front of me, shattered to pieces once his magic touch it.

"I really want to play some more games with you all, but I guess I should make haste since our emperor might not be happy if I drag this battle too long."

"Receive judgement from me, and die!"

* * *

 _AN: That's all for this chapter. Hope you all like it._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _AN: Sorry for the late update. My wifi in my house is down and work is tolling on me. Anyway, read on!_

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

This is it.

No matter how hard I try to fight back, This guy here are much more stronger than both Levy-chan and I. We should have expected to have one of the 12 spriggan guarding here, but never thought we are so out of league.

"Just give up and let me pass judgement right on you both, okay? It will be fun!"

"Who says you got the permission to do so?" a familiar voice hissed back and we turned to that direction. Immediately, we sighed in relief.

"Leafy! I thought you were dead!"

"I'm more persistent to just die like that."

"Impossible! You turned into ashes just like that! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"For your information, even if I am ground to dust, as long as my soul is still around, I can be reborn."

"That- that was bullshit!"

"Magic is never impossible nor bullshit. Dispel!"

Leafy is on par with one of the 12 spriggan? Or is it because this fellow here is actually weak? No matter how he tries to attack us, she always have time to dispel it all. Did she become stronger?

"Time to finish this, diamond rose!"

A huge rose covered in diamonds grows from the ground and wraps itself around that Wahl guy. He tries to use his strange looking magic but fails.

"What kind of a plant is this? And why do I feel like I'm getting weaker?"

I guess his magic is sucked out finish since he is by now unconscious and I doubt he will wake up soon.

"Lucy, Levy, are you both alright?"

"Leafy! I'm really glad you are alive!"

"Heh, actually I can never die you know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You see, there's one time where a huge accident happened during the first s class mission I took. I went with my father and a huge beast hit me out cold. My father explained to me later that I should be dead, since no breathing and heart stop beating. Suddenly, I rose back to life, like nothing ever happened."

"Woah!"

"So far, I never did find out how the hell my body did that. I even go as far as doing more experiments and still I'm alive and kicking."

We reached a larger corridor where a big door is at the end of it. I can feel a huge magic power emanating right behind the door.

"This should be the control room!"

"Let's get to it!"

We open the huge door and saw a huge lacrima stationed in the center of the room. This must be it! All we have to do is destroy it so the fleet of ships will stop operating.

"But it's huge! How do we destroy it?"

"Leave it to me." Leafy starts to write some magic words and a huge magic circle appears on the lacrima. "It's a destruction spell. We should move away before the blast hits us."

We start to move away and a huge blast can be heard. Then the whole ship is shaking hard, losing balance. We can see other ships starts to crash to land through the window.

"Yes, we did it!"

"Attention to everyone, we got incoming huge fleet of ships from the south, another fleet from east and west. From my discovery, They have 3 of the Spriggan 12 on each different fleet. Making a total of another 9 of them!"

"What?! Warren, are you really sure?"

"First! What should we do? We can't possibly handle all of them!"

"Ahh, I hate troublesome affairs, but still you did leave a deep impression for me, making me following you."

I shiver and slowly turn behind me. Isn't that the girl we encountered on Caracol Island? She even freaking shrink the whole island to a mere rock! This is not good. We are not ready to face another one this quick.

"If you are willing to be my subordinate, I will just leave and won't harm any of your guild mates. Or else..."

"Lu-chan's not following you anywhere!"

"Lucy, Levy, get going right now."

"Leafy?"

"Just go!" Levy-chan pulls me out from the ship that is currently going to crash on land. I sincerely pray hard that Leafy will be fine. We should trust her, right?

* * *

 _Leafy's POV_

"So troublesome. I'm only interested in that blonde, and not you."

"No one takes my nakama right in front of me. So if you really want, cross my dead body first."

She raise her hand, starts her attack. In seconds, I was shrink to the size of a peanut, considering I can see her toes as big as transportation. Then I cast my dispel magic on myself, making me went back to my own size.

"How did you- No one ever succeed in dispelling that!"

"It's troublesome, really. But worth it."

"You might prove yourself to be interesting too. Still, you are too dangerous to be kept as a subordinate, considering the damage you done to that bitch Maria."

"She's your nakama, isn't she?"

"Nah, she's too troublesome."

 _You are running out of time._

There's a voice talking inside my head? What's happening?

 _You should carry out your actual role..._

What actual role? I'm a Fairy Tail mage! Protecting my family, protecting Mavis, is my duty!

 _You shouldn't be here..._

A splitting headache? Right now during an important battle? What the-

* * *

 _AN: What will happen to Leafy? Looks like there's something going on with her. And I apologize again for making this such a short chapter._

 _I'm nervous with the outcome when I read the latest chapter where they were surrounded by all sides. How will they even survive this time? Zeref even goes all out this time just to claim Fairy Heart._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _AN: Introducing a new character named Gloomy. She is the girl who Leafy saw in the alternate space. She looks exactly like her with tanned skin and white hair instead. I will reveal later in the story who she really is and her role._

 _Gloomy's POV_

"Finally, I got hold on her living body."

A girl is standing in front of me, looking terrified. What was my sister doing? I guess she is fooling around in the living world again. Then the frightened girl opens her mouth trying to say something.

"Wh- who are you? You- you got that same aura that Zeref has when he's angry- no, scrap that. In- in fact, you have more than that..."

I tuck away my white hair behind my ear and tilt my head to a side, "Who are you?"

"Wh-what?"

"Hmm, your soul doesn't look that appetizing. I guess I should just reap others."

I walk around, testing my sister's body and limbs, trying to get used to it. Then I can feel she starts to cast some magic on me.

Casting magic on us from the God's clan? It's suicide!

Her magic deflects back once it touches my body, and hits herself instead. She got shrink to the size of a bug and I crush her immediately with my feet.

"Hmph, what an annoying bug. Not even worth feasting on."

Looking around the mess around me, I realized it's a type of building or some sort. I should come out more often. Still, it's hard to take control when my sister is reluctant and fights back.

 _Give my body back!_

"Did you forget, onee-chan?"

 _Onee-chan? What are you talking about?_

"Ah, so good to have all the memories gone. Ignorant is bliss, I can say."

 _What are you trying to say? And why do you call me onee-chan? I don't recall having a sister!_

"Of course you will forget about it. You have your memories literally altered before being sent to this world."

 _What? Why? Who?_

"I think it's time for you to remember. Since I got some spare time before I do what I should do, I will tell you a tragic tale of our own clan."

* * *

 _A long time ago, the whole universe was just an empty space, lifeless, light-less. Then something appeared. A being with no particular shape. It's called Life._

 _Life created everything, from the stars, sun, earthland, moon and so on. Life was happy and contented. Then Life came to earthland and started to create more living beings._

 _Knowing the living beings cannot live without certain properties, thus Life created Air, Fire, Water, Metal, Ground, etc. Life called all these special beings as the God Clan. They teach all the other living beings to use magic for better life. Soon, there's something strange happened. Because there's no end of their lives, they're being too restless._

 _All begged Life for an end. Life pondered and finally agreed, created Death to end restless life, and created Time for measuring life span. Death has the ability to see a living being's life span, so once the time reaches, Death will claim the soul and end it._

 _But Death was not contented, since Greed started to grow inside Death. Death wanted to feast on all living, and Life had to stop Time on certain living beings, thus making some of them immortal. Death was angry, making him did an unreasonable action._

 _Death violated Life._

 _A miracle happened, Life fused Death into itself, giving birth to a pair of twins instead._

 _A black haired, fair skin girl was sent to the living world._

 _A white haired, dark skin girl was sent to the abyss, with endless darkness._

 _Dragons starts to go berserk, fighting against each other for their difference in their ideology, making other living beings fall victims as well. Even the God's clan starts to vanish without trace._

* * *

"Onee-chan, don't you get it? If we don't end this corrupted world, you cannot create new life."

 _I don't believe you._

"Then believe in your inner self."

 _What I believe in is, I got a a family to protect, the world to protect from Zeref, trying to create chaos._

"What he's trying to do is right, since he is trying to recreate this world. This world is too corrupted."

 _No, you didn't see the beauty of this world. We might have ugly sides and imperfect, but this is what life is!_

"Ah, you are as immature as usual. Well, try to stop me if you can."

 _Stop! What are you trying to do? Stop it!_

I ignore my sister and continues walking around the place, trying to find what I need. Then I spot something familiar in the sky flying and roaring, heading this way. I wave to him and shout.

"Acnologia!"

* * *

 _Mavis's POV_

We are already tense when Warren sense other incoming large forces from Alvarez. Now, we have Acnologia coming over here?! Ugh, I never predicted that the black dragon will come right now!

"First, don't cry! Do we need new orders or still proceed? How should we handle Acnologia?"

"Fall back! I will try to reason with Acnologia."

I rush out from the guild, making all the others shout after me. I run as fast as I could towards Acnologia's estimated landing point. Once I caught a glimpse of his black wings, I stop any movement while gasping at the sight in front of me.

"Who are you? All the other humans just run away once they saw me coming, not calling me."

"Acnologia, I want your power."

Who is this girl? She look really similar to Leafy, but with white hair instead and darker skin. She has this kind of a strange aura surrounding her. She tilt her head and laugh when Acnologia looks like he's in great pain.

"What did you do, you wretch!"

"Oh, you will know about this later."

This strange girl obviously done something to him. I still cannot comprehend. I cannot say anything in this bizarre situation.

* * *

 _AN: I feel like laughing when I read a review saying no one wants to read my stupid/useless or whatever word he/she used story. Sorry to disappoint but I don't write just because I want to please lots of people. I didn't beg anyone to read my stories so if he/she don't like it, just don't read it! Is that so difficult?_

 _Anyway, I really should come back to writing instead of playing games too much._


End file.
